The subject matter disclosed herein relates to nozzles and, in particular, to an air-induction nozzle that generates a water mist.
Fire suppression systems provide a fire suppression medium with momentum to counter the buoyancy of the flames so that the fire suppression material can reach a fire plume. When a water mist is utilized as a fire suppression system, the momentum of the water mist is a key performance metric of the system, and it is difficult to produce the momentum necessary to counter the buoyancy of a flame. While a high-pressure water mist system may be used, these systems include components with special requirements to pressurize and distribute the water that may not be feasible for all applications.